


The Demon Inside Me.

by ackersass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Stories, Demon AU, Evil, F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M, Military, Possessed, Prison, cell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackersass/pseuds/ackersass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman has a 'thing' inside him that he has had around for all of his life, and now he's landed himself in prison because of it. </p>
<p>Eren Jaeger starts training at the prison as an officer until he stumbles upon Levi, not realizing at first why he is in the prison, until he discovers Levi's 'other side'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while huh?  
> I'm sorry for being extremely inactive, life got in the way. I don't think I'll be finishing my other fics but to make it up for it, here is a new fic!! I hope you enjoy :) Please leave your feedback!
> 
> This is an introduction to it by the way.

They called me crazy. They called me strange.

Heck even I thought I was crazy too.

 

When I was born, I had someone with me not just someone more like some ‘thing’ this ‘thing’ controlled me whenever he was bored and just wanted some fun, but it always backfired on me. Why me? What did I ever do to you? Nothing, I did nothing. This thing inside me is pure evil, so evil that it caused me to have no friends, apart from one.

Ever since I was young, this kid with bright green eyes kept following me he just gave me this dumb smile which I thought was cute I guess? But this ‘thing’ convinced me he was just using me to make fun of me behind my back, that’s the thing with having this ‘thing’ attached to me, he always spoke negative thoughts in my ear.

“He’s just using you. Don’t believe him.”  
“Why are you falling for this shit?”  
“You’re useless.”

I tried not to talk to him in front of a lot of people but one day… It just happened.  I was 10 and I was at a family gathering, sat at the dining table the ‘thing’ kept trying to talk to me, kept picking and picking at me, until I just snapped and shouted

“JUST SHUT UP ALREADY.”

My Mother… She was embarrassed of me, she was embarrassed to be even around me because of how crazy I sound, but my little sister Mikasa she stayed by my side it’s like she knew what was going on inside my head, even though it wasn’t this is real life to me. To people they just think I’m crazy or just strange because I’m talking to myself. But I’m not. I’m cursed, I’m cursed to have this ‘thing’ inside me for the rest of my life.

At 11 I was committed to therapy, my parents thought this was the best idea next to admitting to a mental hospital. The most common question that I was asked was “Are the voices still there?” Bitch you have no idea, the voice is there already laughing at your bullshit. But that doesn’t stop there.

A few months after the therapy started, I started to feel faint every now and then like I wasn’t in control of my body. This ‘thing’ was taking control of my body, the body that I had to share with this ‘thing’. One day I was having a nap in my bedroom after therapy, next thing I knew I woke up in the kitchen lying on the table with knives in my hand, my sister had to wake me up, she was concerned on what I was doing, but I had no clue. My family was concerned for my actions, but all I could hear was ‘his’ laugh behind me.

 

Several years later, more trouble was caused because of ‘him’ not even the police got involved but the military. From what I was told, I was 18 and I started tearing up the city with unbelievable strength that not even I knew I had, and when the military came to restrain me my eyes were a golden colour and these ‘tattoos’ were printed on my arms and full body as if I should have them there. When I woke up, I was laid in a jail cell with chains on my wrists linking to the floor, the Commander called Erwin arrived at my cell. I was in a cage within a room. It was ‘extra protection’ he said, ‘being cautious’ he muttered as he knelt in front of my cage.

“We are not after you. We are after what is inside you.” This conversation was a blur. I hated this. I wanted to get out, but wherever I go he comes with me.

The one person I thought about the most was not my Mother, not my Father or Sister. It was him, the kid with the bright eyes. I wonder what he’s doing now. I hope he’s happy, I hope he found someone who loves him and will be happy. Not involved in my world anymore.

My name is Levi Ackerman, and I have a demon called Agares, inside me.


	2. A new start in life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren starts the beginning of his new life as a cadet.   
> Levi dislikes Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this story!! I was inspired by Suicide Squad to be honest, as you can see by the ending. (you'll see why.)  
> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr at ackersass.tumblr.com

\- Eren’s POV –

So today is the first day of my training, I’m not prepared for this but it’s been my dream for a long time… Since that day. I look over at my cadet uniform that has been hung up on my wardrobe I can’t believe after so long I am finally able to do something… This is the first step of becoming an Officer at the Prison for ‘special causes’. When I say special causes, I don’t mean people with mental health problems but as in people with special ‘powers’ or abilities that cause them to do the most insane things. A sigh escaped from my mouth as I ran a hand through my brown locks, taking my uniform down from its position and started to put it on, brushing my hair back to put my hat on so that my hair doesn’t get in my eyes.

Not many people know about this organisation, only the people that have become involved with it and I believe that someone who was once close to me has somehow gotten involved with them, it scares me that I’m actually training there, not just for me, but for him as well.   
I looked out of my window to watch for my friend Armin, my best friend from when I started primary school, he’s stuck by me ever since and his dream is to become a researcher for this prison, he wants to test drugs on these people to see how the react to it all, it’s good but bad since you’ll never know the outcome of it all. My other best friend Mikasa, she’s also joining this prison with us she got the recommendation from her karate teacher as she’s good at martial arts and can probably restrain the people when they go haywire.

We all have a purpose.

Sitting in Armin’s car as we tried to direct him to the place, it was an awkward place to get to as it’s in the middle of nowhere, but I don’t blame them.   
“Armin, you take a left here.” I pointed out at the map on my phone, “Eren no, Armin you need to go up this road.” Mikasa corrected me, since she’s almost right most of the time. “Guys, Guys!! I can handle it.” Armin gave us a sheepish as he went straight up the road, obviously listening to Mikasa’s instructions, I just slumped in my seat as I observed the scenery the day was so beautiful but yet we’ll be going into this dark place to train into what we’re going to be.   
Our future is in their hands.

Arriving at the building, my hands started to shake, my palms were becoming sweaty. Why am I doing this? Will I be able to do this? Armin puts his hand over mine after he had parked his car, “It’ll be ok Eren.” Giving me a comforting smile that warmed my heart, he always knows what to say even if it isn’t much at all, “Thank you Armin, aren’t you nervous?” Concerned for my friend, I could see that he was nervous in his eyes but kept on smiling “Yeah, I guess I am. But, this is what we want to do right?” He looked back at Mikasa, she gave a small nod her eyes were glued on the building that was in front of us. “So we just got to do our best.” Armin looked over at Mikasa who had now gotten out of the car standing outside of the vehicle, her eyes still glued on the building. “This place is familiar.” She muttered as we both got out of the car. “What do you mean Mikasa?” Armin put his hat on his head as he walked over to the side of Mikasa, I closed the car door shut. “This place is familiar, I strangely know this building.” I walked over to Mikasa flicking her on the head, “Don’t get distracted. We are here to do a job.” I started walking to the entrance of the building, with the goal in my mind, Armin and Mikasa jogged behind me to catch up to me but I just kept on walking, I could feel that Armin was smiling next to me but something was strange about Mikasa, I wonder what’s wrong.

 

\- Levi POV –

 

It’s cold. It’s always cold in here. I can literally see my own breath every time I breathed, I can see the winter is approaching even though there is no windows in my cell, every hour the Commander comes and keeps an eye on me for a few minutes, he tries to talk to me but I never talk to him, he doesn’t seem the type of guy to converse with, I just get a bad vibe from him or maybe that’s Agares not agreeing with him either.

He came and told me new recruits are coming today. Like I honestly care, as long as they don’t bug me then its fine, I’m just a danger to society who has his moments of rampaging the cell because of a bored demon who likes to possess my body. He did that one time during my first year of being here, he managed to injure 10 officers and I had to pay for it by being restrained for a week, along with getting drugs injected into my system making me sleepy or angry, it even effects Agares as well I guess it’s because we have to share a body so it will affect him.

I’m not even human anymore. I’m just a thing.  
A thing that they could use in battles. A thing to test drugs on to drag this demon out of me.

I tugged at the chains that was attached to my wrists leading to the floor, I had enough room to walk around the cell not that I chose to, I mainly sit on the floor all day and then fall asleep where I’m laid I also get toilet and shower breaks as long as an officer with tranquilizers is nearby, if Agares thinks of possessing me then I will just be put to sleep for a few hours.

Even if the new recruits bug me I won’t respond to them, maybe Agares will scare them off by possessing me again…

I could hear familiar footsteps come by my cell, the opening of the cell door revealing the tall broad man, I looked away the second our eyes connected I can’t stand this man no matter how often I see him, he’s the person I see the most and I still despise him. “Hello Levi.” He took a chair that was nearby and sat in front of the ‘cage’ that I was in “How are you today?” I kept my head turned away, looking down at the floor, the same floor I’ve been looking at for 11 years now, “I’m fine.” I mumbled, slowly turning my head to look at his “A response, wow.” I could smell the sarcasm from where I was. “New recruits are coming today.” He started twiddling his thumbs and sat back in the chair, “And why are you telling me?” I said with a hint of anger in my voice.   
“Because one of them, is your sister.” My eyes shot open wide as I heard that my sister is joining the recruits. I stood up and grab onto the bars, “S-She can’t! Don’t do this, don’t let her join this place.” I gripped tighter on the bars as I looked him dead in the eyes. “It’s her choice, she’s 18 Levi. She’s chosen to do this for the rest of her life.” A smug grin appeared on his features, which made me grip tighter on the bars, “No!” I yelled, my voice echoing within the cell which made Erwin chuckle a bit. “You have to stay away from these bars Levi.” His comment made me loosen my grip but I still held on, I knew the consequences but on the other hand, I didn’t really care.  
Erwin looked over at the guard, “Do it.” He said, the guard pressed a button which sent a huge shock to the bars, making my whole body flinch onto the floor this rarely happened but when it did it was a pain in the ass.   
“You’ll be meeting some of them soon Levi. They might be testing on you or restraining you. Who knows? Have a good day.” Erwin waved a hand as he walked out of my cell, with me picking myself up from the floor. “Whatever.” I replied as I sat down in my usual spot, surprise that Agares wasn’t laughing at me.  
  
Mikasa… What are you doing with your life?


End file.
